Neji and TenTen's Diary of Doom
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: Families and Children beware! This may happen to you too. Neji may find your diary and then, EAT IT! No just kidding. R&R Oocness. NejiTenTen
1. The Diary's Revieled

**I know this plot has been used a million times, but I said what the heck? Make people miserable. NejiXTenten**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. It's 11:51 at night what else is there to say?**

**It was a Wednesday afternoon in Konoha. The snow was falling down, but that didn't stop team Gai from training their butts off. "Okay, team! Lunch break!" Gai commanded striking a pose. TenTen had brought her lunch in her backpack. She took out a sushi roll and a juice. Neji had some rice balls and a juice as well. Rock Lee brought some food too. Of course, Gai sensei brought his lunch also. Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen sat down at a bench while Gai went to the bathroom. "I wonder how he goes to the bathroom with that suit on?" TenTen thought as she took a sip of her juice. "Hey guys, I'll be right back." TenTen said as she walked to where ever she was going. "Neji, I think somethings going on with her." Rock Lee said quietly. "Like what?" Neji asked. "I think she has a thing for you." He replied. "A '**_thing_**'?" Neji looked at his teammate. "Yeah! Like, I think she may have a crush on you." They both looked at TenTen as she walked back to her seat next to them. "What?" She asked.**

**Later that day...**

**"Bye, Neji!" Tenten waved as she continued her way home. Neji was there alone getting his things together to his travel home. He spotted TenTen's backpack lying beside his kunais. "She forgot her backpack. Hn. I'll drop it off at her houde on the way. Neji stopped at the street waiting for a good time to cross. He crossed the street while looking at the backpack he is to give back to TenTen. He saw a bench by a tree and he went to sit down there. Neji opened her backpack to see what she always brings to training. "Lipstick, kunais, shurikans," he counted off, "wallet, CD, diary-" Neji stopped. He looked a the reddish, pink book. It specificaly said "TenTen's Diary" on the cover. "Should I?" He thought. Neji looked at it for over therty seconds. "Okay, I'll start on it when I get home." He told himself. Neji finally arrived at his home. He ran upstairs to his room. He changed his close, took out TenTen's diary, and sat down. "Should I really go through her privacy?" He asked himself. "Okay, just one page." Neji was too tempted by the secrets that might be hidden in this locked up book of words. He opened the book and started to read.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi, I'm TenTen. I guess I'm sort of a tomboy. I can't believe I got on the same team as Neji Hyuuga! I have never told anyone this yet, but I have this HUGE crush on Neji-kuuun! He is the best! He has the Byokyugon(I never knew how to spell that right)so his eyes look like the moon. He also has nice, long, silky hair. So...so soft looking._

_This morning I figured out that he likes girls with good ninja skills, so, wish me luck tomarrow._

_-TenTen_

**"Nice long silky hair?" He thought. "I never knew my hair made me attractive." Neji flipped the page.**

_Dear Diary,_

_You must have forgotten to wish me luck or something because I looked like a total weakling out there in front of Neji. Thank you for your help. I think Rock Lee even laughed at my weakness! Well, I'M SICK OF THIS CRAP!_

_-TENTEN!_

_P.S. HELP ME FOR GOD SAKE!_

**Neji's eyes widened. He turned to the next page.**

_Dear Diary,_

_This was awesome! Today we were training in trees. Then, I fell off a real tall tree and Neji catched me and held me by my waist. I even felt his muscles! He's been working out! Oops. Rock Lee wants me. TTYL!_

_-TenTen_

**"My muscles?" Neji asked himself as he looked down at his chest. He, then again, flipped the page.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hinata told me a secret today. She said that her life long crush was Naruto Uzamaki. I know. I'm kind of creeped too. I wonder how Neji would ask if he knew? Oh well. I love him so much! He's so adorable! Also, today I had an accual conversation with him. We were talking about Rock Lee and his weird outfit. Did you know he looks exactly like Gai sensei? Well, he does. Although, he's a nice guy to be friends with. Though he's okay, my heart still belongs to Neji! My Neji! I think he accually looked straight into my eyes. Anyways, I have to go to bed so I can get up early for training. Good night._

_-TenTen_

_P.s. I'll tell you if I dream about Neji kun tonight._

**Neji looked at the diary for a moment. He closed it and put it on top of a shelf in his room. "I'll go to bed now." He said as he pulled the sheets over him and drifted off to sleep.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Review please!**


	2. Feeling the Same Feelings For You

**The alarm went off. Neji squinted his eyes. "Uck. Why so early?" He grunted. He hit the alarm clock so it would turn off. "Neji? You in there still?" TenTen asked behind the door. "Yeah. Why are you here?" Neji replied. "Well, training is cancelled today because Gai Sensei had to go to a meeting. I came here to tell you." Neji opened the door. "Thank you for telling me." He thanked. "I'm going shopping with Hinata and Ino. You want to come?" TenTen asked. "No thank you. I have some things to catch up on." Neji looked down at himself. "Oh. Okay. Well, see you later." TenTen started to walk away. "Wait! TenTen!" Neji yelled. She was already gone. He went back inside his room. He took TenTen's diary from on the shelf and opened it to where he left off the other night.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I did have a dream about Neji kun. It was wonderful. We were both at a Christmas party and we found ourselves under a MISTLETOE! Then, he took my hand and kissed me. POOR, LITTLE ME! Of course, it was just a dream. I hope that really happens to me one day. Well, at least something LIKE that. It's time for training. Talk later._

_-TenTen_

_P.S. That dream was perfect!_

**"M-M-Mistltoe?" Neji twitched. "I wonder if I kiss good or not. Ah well, next page."**

_DEAR DIARY!_

_You must be bored of me talking about Neji all the time, but TOO BAD! Today, Rock Lee tripped Neji on accedent and Neji hugged me. HUGGED ME! It was some way not to fall, but still HE HUGGED ME! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! Oh. I think Gai is calling me. TTYL!_

_-TenTen_

**"I'll read more later. I've got to find TenTen." Neji put the book under his bed and got his regular everyday clothes on. He ran to TenTen's apartment. He knocked on the door. "Neji? What are you doing here?" TenTen asked after she opened the door to her apartment. Neji leaned in close to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for being my friend." Neji said quietly after kissing her cheek. They both started blushing. TenTen blushed the most. "u-u-uh-duh-uh" TenTen was speechless. The love of her life just kissed her on the cheek. Close enough. Neji pushed her a little in her arpartment and closed the door.**

**Later, Neji arrived back in his bedroom. "I have the feeling maybe I shouldn't read her diary anymore." Neji thought to himself. He looked at the diary. Neji was too tempted, so he read more. Yet, this time he read from only two days ago.**

_Dear Diary,_

_This week I will finally tell Neji kun the truth. I will tell him I love him and maybe he'll love me back. Just one problem. I don't know wich day of the week to tell him. Maybe tomarrow or Friday. Help me. But I will tell him THIS week. Oh. Got to go to bed. Night night._

_-TenTen_

**"I...love...you..too." Neji whispered. He closed the book and diled TenTen's number. Is the truth revieled?**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Review. Thank you for reading.**


	3. The Celebration of Randomness Dont Ask

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi!"**

**"Um, why are you calling Neji?"**

**"I have your backpack. I'll give it to you at training tomarrow, okay?"**

**"Sure. Make sure you don't rumadge through it!"**

**TenTen hung up. Neji looked at the bag. "Great. Now I feel guilty." He said sarcasticlly. The next moring Neji woke up quickly. He picked up the backpack and went on his way to the training grounds. But, before he walked out the door, he forgot something. THE DIARY! Neji ran back upstairs and flipped the diary out from his closet. At the training grounds, he found TenTen. "Hey, TenTen. I've got your dia-backpack! I have your backpack!" Neji yelled to the bun-haired teen. Luckily, she didn't notice that he almost said "diary" out loud. TenTen walked to him. "Thank you, Neji," she said taking the bag from his hands. Aproxamently, she touched his hands on purpose. "Neji? I need to tell you something." TenTen said shyly. "I think she going to say she loves me now. Be prepared. BE PREPARED!" Neji thought to himself. "I-I just want to say I lo-lo-l-lo-" She paused. TenTen shaked her head. She brought back her confidence. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. (A/N: TenTen would probably never do that, but what the heck?) Neji stared. He wasn't ready he supposed. Lee looked at where they were. He ran over. So did Gai sensei. "LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!" They sang. "I-I-I Lo-Lo-um-thank you?" Neji replied. So, so shocked. Suddenly, awaking from the ground, Neji saw everyone in his face. "Neji? Are you okay?" TenTen asked nervously. "Yeah. You really took a dive there buddy." Rock Lee said from the corner of his eye. "Wha-What happened?" Neji asked like in all the movies we've seen in the passed hundred years. "You fainted after TenTen told you she was in love with you." Rock Lee smirked. "LEE!" TenTen yelled hitting the green beast in the shoulder. "Is it true?" Neji asked already knowing she loved him. "Yes." She replied blushing a light pink. **

**Later, They went to the forest. EVERYONE WAS THERE! "CONGRATULATIONS NEJI!" They all yelled. "Um..what for?" He asked confusingly. "TenTen loves you and now you are going to declare her as your girlfriend." Naruto pronounced. "I never said that!" Neji told him. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU PEOPLE FIND OUT?!" TenTen yelled again. "WE READ IT IN YOUR DIARY!" Ino explained. "H-How did you get to my diary?" "Oh. Um. Neji was the first to find it." Sakura pushed Neji over where they were standing. "I-I-I can explain." He said nervously.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**How does he explain it? Will he declare her as his girlfriend? HUH? HUH? HUH? Review to find out. Don't flame about coupling or anything that has to do with Tenten being a drooling fangirl. Spelling and other stuff is fine. Sorry. I have got flames lately. It doesn't bother me unless it's about coupling or fangirlness. IT MAKES ME SO MAD! JUST SHUTUP AND GIVE ME SOME REAL STUFF TO FLAME ABOUT, YOU QUACKS! That's for who ever wants to flame me for stuff I said not to flame me about. R&R Thank you.**

**"I LIKE MARSHMELLOWS! AND COOKEHS! NYA!**


	4. Excpect the Unexcpected

**"What is there to explain? You read my diary!" TenTen said trying to keep in her anger. "Well, you left your diary at the training grounds a-and I took it home with me when your diary simply fell out of your backpack and into my hands completely open and my eyes to see." Neji explained nervously. "Now you know the secret." TenTen looked down sadly. "I can remember the last thing you wrote in it: **_Dear Diary,_ _This week I will finally tell Neji kun the truth. I will tell him I love him and maybe he'll love me back. Just one problem. I don't know which day of the week to tell him. Maybe tomarrow or Friday. Help me. But I will tell him THIS week. Oh. Got to go to bed. Night night._ _TenTen._** You do love me." Neji quoted.** **TenTen blushed. "TenTen I read your diary. I love you, wanna make out?"(A/N: Just kidding. Someone sent me something like that and I wanna know how he/she reacts when they see I wrote it. ROFLOL! This is what he really said-) "TenTen, I have feelings for you too. I just don't love you so much that I'd write about you everyday in my diary. It's just plain creepy." Neji exclaimed. "YOU'RE RUDE!" A voice yelled out. They both looked back and saw Ino. "You shouldn't say that. She loves you so much and all you can say is insults?!" "Um Ino. You insult everyone that walks by." Chouji said munching on chips. "WELL! IF SASUKE SAID HE LOVED ME I WOULDN'T INSULT HIM!" She replied yelling. "Well, you tried." Neji sighed out. TenTen looked down. Neji pushed her head up with his finger and grew closer to her. Soon, their lips touched. Long, warm kiss. "AWW!" Everyone was glee and pursuited with happiness. "I-It's beautiful!" Naruto said tearing of joy. "Shutup, you dobe." Said Sasuke. Then, Neji broke the kiss slowly and everyone started to clap for the moment. The blushing, the clapping, the LOVE! IT IS ALL SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Silence accured. Everyone went home after the party was over and TenTen went to Neji's house. Neji opened Hinata's door a little bit and was in for a big BIG surprise. An unexcpected moment in the crack of the doorway.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Something is wrong with my enter button. It keeps skipping two lines. Oh well, I might make a sequel. MIGHT! MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT! It depends on the reviews I get. Sorry to keep you hanging if I don't get enough reviews. REVIEW!**


End file.
